Oxidized petroleum fractions, which fractions include waxes and petrolatums, are known as a source of saponifiable material useful in the production of lubricating greases and in the formulation of protective coatings.
Highly oxidized petroleum fractions and processes for their production are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,186,077 and 4,198,285. Oxidation of petroleum fractions, e.g., petrolatums, utilizing the processing conditions described in these two U.S. patents provides oxidates having high acid numbers which have advantageous properties over oxidates produced in accordance with previous oxidation techniques.
While oxidates produced conventionally and in accordance with the processes disclosed in the abovedescribed in U.S. patents have advantageous properties, the viscosity, molecular weight and integrity of these oxidate products are not completely sufficient for all applications and improvements in these and other desired characteristics of oxidate products are needed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,244 a polyamine is admixed with a petrolatum or hydrocarbon wax oxidate to improve various properties thereof related to their use as protective coatings. When coated, these formulations exhibit good film forming properties with significant corrosion and weathering resistance. However, low petrolatum content coatings do not provide adequate salt spray resistance. This is especially apparent with formulations containing 100% hydrocarbon wax oxidate, i.e., a minimal content of petrolatum oxidate. This disadvantage is important in view of the decreasing supply of petrolatum and quality control thereof.
In copending application Ser. No. 497,785, filed May 25, 1983, entitled Hydrocarbon Oxidate Composition, a polyamine and at least one copolymer of an olefin and a comonomer, selected from an unsaturated carboxylic acid or a vinyl ester of a saturated carboxylic acid, is admixed with a hydrocarbon oxidate to provide a composition having high viscosity, increased molecular weight and superior weathering resistance, i.e., salt spray resistance when used as a protective coating. However, this composition requires the use of a polyamine which may not be desirable for all applications.